powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CoolCat123450
Welcome ChuckNorris135 (talk) 12:46, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Chuck Norris Do not make any religious debates on my wiki or you will get a 2 week block.-Thekingsman (talk) 23:06, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I grew up watching the show and became attached to the action of it. Plain and simple.RnR (talk) 21:41, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, whatever. RnR (talk) 00:32, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Gregorite (talk) 00:08, August 25, 2012 (UTC) yeah, i need help editing the 3rd Person POV power page. Yo Chuck i'm on di Chat Box Bro where u at J. Veteran (talk) 02:19, September 1, 2012 (UTC) It's kool bro i'm on it now J. Veteran (talk) 04:32, September 1, 2012 (UTC) New Power Hi ! I just created a new power, called Telekinetic Force Manipulation. Please take a look when you can, and tell me what you think :) DYBAD (talk) 05:43, September 7, 2012 (UTC) New Power I called Superior Adaptation. Take a look if you feel like like ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:36, September 11, 2012 (UTC) And another one ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Nice deduction Chuck (J. Veteran (talk) 21:58, September 18, 2012 (UTC)) Just created another power, if you're interested ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC) New Power Not very original, but still pretty awesome (at least to me ^ ^) and fully canon this time. DYBAD (talk) 01:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) New Power This one really has a lot of potential ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:59, October 7, 2012 (UTC) New Power And yet another one ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:43, October 9, 2012 (UTC) New Power One More Time ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:11, October 17, 2012 (UTC) One life, Two powers My first blog ! Please do share your opinion if you're interested :) DYBAD (talk) 08:34, October 31, 2012 (UTC) New Power For maximal fun and minimal annoyances ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:57, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Because most of it was just copied and pasted from Omnipotence and there is nothing above Omnipotence. It is not Omnipotence if there is something that can transcend above it.Besides, I think there is enough "versions" of Omnipotence as it is Gabriel456 (talk) 21:26, December 19, 2012 (UTC) friend, with all due respect you created the power? Omnipotent Hand'' '''Omnipotent Hand Tell me about the omnipotent hand, What she transcends? what is its nature? I enjoyed this power, so I want to know Vitorriq (talk) 13:12, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Man hey man, enters the chat Vitorriq (talk) 10:09, January 2, 2013 (UTC) DYBAD Hey CoolBat ^ ^ There's a big post of mine about various TV tropes pages waiting for you on the Alpha Physiology page when you'll have some time, if you wish to answer of course. DYBAD (talk) 20:55, January 31, 2013 (UTC) New power For Science ! ^ ^ New Power ! Not Omnipotent this time, but usefull enough in it's own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:32, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Life Aspect Manifestation From personal experience I can say that it's so easy to go overly verbose when you get interested about the subject, so you're welcome. Try to take a step back after you've written something and consider how someone else who isn't really that interested would see it, and especially if it is so long that they don't even bother reading; there's a reason why we keep breaking, shortening or removing the walls of text when they appear. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:37, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Death Aspect Manifestation Wish I could do something about it, but for some reason I always pull total blank every time I try doing something... -_- --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:22, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Technological Constructs Mechanical Constructs, fully remastered ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:20, March 30, 2013 (UTC) New Power Causality Manipulation's big daddy, to be unbeatable at your own game ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) New Power The best of both worlds, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:29, April 7, 2013 (UTC) New Power A unifying theory, combining complete power and infinite diversity ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:37, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey buddy hey buddy, remember the power that you created and deleted: Almighty hand tell me the theory where did you get that, I need, the philosophical theory, pass me the link What the theory Vitorriq (talk) 16:44, April 11, 2013 (UTC) man, is through the''' infinite regression 'you took this concept of '''omnipotent hand '''right? Vitorriq (talk) 17:36, April 22, 2013 (UTC) New Power Omnipotence's Final Form, for the greediest of us who can't stand compomises ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:08, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Response Yes, I do mind. There are many I wish to make on my own.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 12:51, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Response Monetary donations are not necessary. Go ahead and make one of the ones on my list if that is your wish. Only one though.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 18:50, April 28, 2013 (UTC) New Power The rock-paper-scissors almigthy game wellcomes a new challenger ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:34, May 12, 2013 (UTC) New Power A tailor-made power for the most famous of rule-breakers ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:10, May 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power A psychic path to Reality Warping. For the style, immersion, and sheer awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:19, June 7, 2013 (UTC) New Blog What's your favorite kind of powers ? Opinion poll, please do share :) DYBAD (talk) 23:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because it needed its own page, and because it is quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) New Power Combining the best parts of a few others, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) New Power The logical next step. Harder, better, faster, stronger. And cooler, too ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:52, June 17, 2013 (UTC) New Blog A somewhat puzzling riddle, for a change of pace ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Response Coolcat, I didn't call the girl a "British Bastard", she altered my comment on her take page. I asked if she was British.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:48, July 6, 2013 (UTC) New Power A compromise between power, balance and long-term fun. Enjoy ^ ^ New Power And yet another one in my "best of both worlds" collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power Check it out ! :D DYBAD (talk) 09:49, July 18, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about changing the names enhanced superpowers to superhuman.--CNBA3 (talk) 02:14, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Just So I Know Hey CoolCat, do you by any chance have a YouTube account? New Power The last-born in my "optimal compromise" growing collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I've sent you another message, I need your help. LLawliet21 (talk) 20:25, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I need your help, I've sent you some more questions. LLawliet21 (talk) 22:01, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I need advice I possess Photographic Deduction in real life but I can't use it, I need advice on the ability and how to use it, thanks. LLawliet21 (talk) 21:40, August 2, 2013 (UTC) LuckyEmile i just want to say sorry if I was being mean. You may not be the coolest, but you're pretty close. LuckyEmile (talk) 15:31, August 4, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, just an optimized combination of assets and style. DYBAD (talk) 08:46, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Minerva's War God Magic Hey, I am planning to make a power based on Minerva's War God Magic (Fairy Tail) but I am trying to understand the magic. All I understand is the applications to Minerva's magic is that is can remotely teleport any object or oneself. Sap away at one's magical energy. Summon a giant six armed monster. She even says it's some sort of territorial magic. What do you think?--CNBA3 (talk) 19:51, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, it's Spatial Manipulation.--CNBA3 (talk) 20:37, August 22, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about if Superpower Users could be considered gods back in early times.--CNBA3 (talk) 23:12, August 23, 2013 (UTC) If you're interested I was just doing a favor or what not. But here's a story of an AU Harry Potter. Just check it and give a chance. Sorry if I look like some dude selling a product. But I can't help it right now. Chaw! Addikhabbo (talk) 03:35, August 30, 2013 (UTC) New Power Tried something a bit different this time, needed a change of pace I guess ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:13, September 5, 2013 (UTC) DYBAD Dual Warping Reloaded ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:44, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Remake. ''Answering this will get you additional questions. If you were given in a situation, involving 500 passengers of two ships, 300 on 1 and 200 on the other, both sinking, and you had time to save only one, which would you save? Your only options are to pick a boat to save. You don't have time to transfer passengers from one boat to another. Doing so will cause further death. State your reason. After saving 300 passengers on Boat A, the situation repeats itself and people transfer to lifeboats, 200 on L 1 and 100 on L 2. You can only save one L. Again, you can't choose something other than the option given to you, as taking a 3rd option will result in increasing casualties. If you've figured out the logic between my questions, give them to me. Addikhabbo (talk) 04:11, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Limitations If you keep editing various Elemental Manipulations Limitations, I must insist you do the same change on all EM pages. I'm not interested going through the annoyance myself, so if you start chancing the given form, please do all the same way. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:20, October 7, 2013 (UTC) New Power Please do say something - anything. The only one who commented is the biggest killjoy on this Wiki, and it's kind of despressing ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 06:49, October 19, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because I can ! Lol. I really like this one, fascinating potential and very good immersion in the story. DYBAD (talk) 05:08, October 23, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power Remade an old power into something I believe more interesting. Any question or remark, please go right ahead :) DYBAD (talk) 12:00, October 24, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, but I felt a superior version would be a nice addition. Enjoy ! ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:48, November 4, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because blowing stuff up is so much fun ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:00, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi im cedrou95, and i was just woundering how to add links onto my profile and onto other pages like for example motion manipulation.Cedrou95 (talk) 02:28, November 10, 2013 (UTC) New Power Just a little experience trying to draw the best of several ideas. DYBAD (talk) 10:45, November 16, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power I updated an existing page, though not sure if it fits or if I should have created a new one. What do you think ? DYBAD (talk) 04:44, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Quantum Manipulation Hi ! May I ask your help for the Capability section of the QM page ? You're clearly the most skilled of us in this area, and I'm sure you could bring to light the power's inherent awesomeness (sorely underrated since its creation). DYBAD (talk) 01:45, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year In advance. '' #"Happy New Year! Today 2 person ask me about u. I gave them your details and contact. They will b looking 4 u soon. Their names are Mr HAPPINESS and Ms LUCK. Happy New Year! " New Old Power Just updated an old power into something more immersive. DYBAD (talk) 22:09, January 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power Distilled awesomeness ^ ^ Enjoy ! DYBAD (talk) 05:52, January 8, 2014 (UTC) New Power Not really my idea, but fascinating enough to give it a second chance. DYBAD (talk) 13:39, January 11, 2014 (UTC) New Power The unexpected fruit of a very long, fierce and hopeless debate. Always look on the bright side of life ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:32, February 22, 2014 (UTC) New Power An old idea that finally came to fruition, very practical for adventurers. DYBAD (talk) 09:41, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Coolest Power Vote for your favorite coolest power (most thrilling application among everything powers can do). DYBAD (talk) 03:05, February 28, 2014 (UTC) New Power Another simple idea, but quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:07, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Pataphysics Just a little question about the power, maybe you could help ? DYBAD (talk) 05:52, March 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power A good combination of power, style and versatility. DYBAD (talk) 13:52, March 9, 2014 (UTC) New Power A cool way to show people who's the boss ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:49, March 10, 2014 (UTC) New Power Powerful, balanced and real convenient, for maximal fun ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 06:30, March 11, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because old-school ass-kicking is just irreplaceable ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:08, March 13, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because there's no such a feeling as bossing the world around ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:33, March 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because we are never better served than by ourselves ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:15, March 18, 2014 (UTC) New Power One of the oldest in the book, but still as cool as ever ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:10, March 23, 2014 (UTC) New Power Nothing original, but a personal favorite. DYBAD (talk) 10:25, March 27, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because sometimes things ''really need to change ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:45, March 28, 2014 (UTC) New Power A more invasive version of Absorbing Replication. DYBAD (talk) 04:59, April 4, 2014 (UTC) New Power If we are to dream, might as well go all the way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:30, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power A simple, strong, flexible, resilient and stylish physiology. DYBAD (talk) 13:22, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power Creativity and practicality, for maximal enjoyment. DYBAD (talk) 04:04, April 10, 2014 (UTC) New Powers I'm kind of in a magical mood right now ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:37, April 26, 2014 (UTC)